A Loss So Great, Nothing Could Hurt Worse
by NinjaDevil2000
Summary: The aftermath of Sirius's death in OotP. Movie-Verse. Go grab tissues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the Queen, J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This is set in the Harry Potter movie-verse. Imagine Sirius's death scene in OotP, if Harry hadn't chased after Bellatrix and Voldemort hadn't arrived.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bellatrix's spell hit Sirius squarely on the chest. His face froze. Harry watched, as if in slow motion, as his godfather's face lost its color and grew cold. He fell back into the veil and did not return.

"No! Sirius! No!" Harry yelled desperately. He started forward towards the veil, but suddenly felt strong and supporting, yet shaking, arms surround him. Harry fought as hard as he could, screaming Sirius's name over and over.

"Harry, he can't come back," Remus said into his ear. Remus' voice was shaking. Harry couldn't take it. His mouth opened, and a scream of desperation and agony ripped through the air. He sobbed and sobbed and couldn't stop. He fell to the ground, his legs giving way. Remus fell with him and hugged him tight. Suddenly, two more pairs of smaller arms encircled Harry. He recognized them Hermione's and Ron's.

"Harry, it'll be okay. We're here," Hermione said, tears flowing freely down her face, as Remus let him go and crumpled onto to cold floor.

"We've got you, Harry," Ron said, and his face had tears streaming down it too. They had both loved Sirius, and thew knew how important he was to Harry.

"Remus!" Harry said loudly, startling his friends.

"I'm here, Harry," came Lupin's shaky voice, still thick with tears.

"He's not gone, is he? Tell me, he's not gone?" Harry asked, though he felt he knew the answer.

"He's gone, Harry," said Remus quietly. He couldn't look at Harry. He couldn't look at the face of his best friend's son. The boy whose godfather had just been murdered.

"I'm s-sorry!" Harry gasped out through the tears.

"It's not your fault, Harry!" Remus yelled angrily.

"Yes, it is!" Harry screamed, and he buried himself deeper into Hermione's and Ron's arms. He didn't even notice the approaching footsteps of the remaining Order members, Luna, Neville, and Ginny.

"Pr-professor Lupin?" Luna asked tentatively.

"What?" Remus snapped.

"Come along, dears," interrupted the kind voice of Tonks, before Luna could speak again.

"Harry, come on," Ron muttered, standing up and pulling a still-moaning Harry with him.

"No, I can't - I can't leave him, Ron!" Harry said again, his eyes still burning with tears. "I have to wait. I have to wait for him to come back."

"Harry, please come on," said Hermione. "We'll go back to Hogwarts and –" but she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She and Ron stood next to Harry, supporting him in his misery.

Remus grasped Harry's arm, and Ron and Hermione held on tight. They disapparated together, but they hardly noticed that they did it at all. Harry felt himself walking and being supported by his friends and Remus. After what seemed like an hour, he felt himself being laid upon a bed, and he fell asleep, utterly exhausted.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, sitting bolt upright. The bright white sunlight streaming in through nearby windows blinded him, and he squinted, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Harry, you're awake," Ron said, coming over to him.

"Ron," Harry said, squinting up at his best friend. "Where are we? What happened? Where's Remus?"

"We're back at Hogwarts," Ron replied softly. "In the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey wants us all to stay a couple days until she's sure we're alright. And Professor Lupin, he's here too," Ron finished, nodding over at another bed, where a figure lay trembling slightly.

"Her-Hermione?" Harry gasped out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm here, Harry." Harry heard Hermione's sweet caring voice from next to him. He felt her arms hug him. "I'm alright."

"Everybody else. Luna and N-Neville and - and G-Ginny? Are they okay?"

"They're all fine," Ron said. "They're sleeping."

"And the Order?"

"They - They're okay too," Ron said painfully. It was then, that was had happened mere hours ago, hit Harry again in full force.

"Sirius. Sirius," Harry whispered. "Hermione, where is he? Where's Sirius?"

"He - he's n-not here, Harry," Hermione said, crying again. Then Harry remembered seeing his godfather fall.

"No, no, he has to be here. He has to be somewhere," said Harry, looking around as if Sirius might suddenly appear.

"He's not here, Harry," said a new voice. Professor Lupin had stood up and approached the bed, his eyes bloodshot and swollen like Harry's.

"B-But Remus, he only fell. He'll come back," Harry said, though with a hint of doubt in his voice. "He'll come back. He always does. He always comes back to me. He always said that he would be there for me, that he wouldn't leave me. He'll come back this time! He has to!" Remus's face contorted in a look of pain, pity, and loss.

"He can't, Harry," Remus said forcefully, but gently. "He's dead."

"No, you're lying! He has to be here. He has to be somewhere."

"Oh, Harry!" said Hermione. She was sitting next to him on his bed. Her arm was around his shoulder, and her hand was grasping his. Ron sat on the other side against Harry, supporting him. Harry, Remus, Ron, and Hermione cried again. The others, who were awake, listened with sorrow as their friends cried. They didn't know why though. All they knew was that something had happened. Something tragic.

"R-Remus?" Harry asked shakily.

"Yes, Harry?" Remus replied, sitting down on the bed in front of Harry.

"What happens now?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, Harry," Remus said, tears falling again from his face. His friends were gone. Sirius, the last real friend he had, had died. He had only just gotten Sirius back. And Harry, poor Harry, had just found a long-lost godfather.

"I don't know," he repeated, more to himself than Harry. Harry laid down, his eyes shut tight against the tears and his friends with him nearby.

The only thing Harry could think now, was that nothing could hurt worse than this.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's Note II: I hope you had tissues handy. I was crying while I wrote this. Sirius's death was hardest for me, I think. Fred's was pretty terrible, but it was so quick.

I hope you enjoyed this story, even though it was so tragic. Please review. You can yell at me for making you cry if you want to. Alright, love ya'll. *crawls into bed and sobs*


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! Just so you know, there is a sequel story up now! It's called Unexpected Company. I really hope you guys like it! Check out some other stories if you want. I've written tons of Harry Potter stuff and am still writing tons of it.


End file.
